Le chasseur et l'ange
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [OS] Dean tue un vampire et Castiel lui rend visite dans son Impala..[COMPLET]


_**Bonjour, je reviens sur le DESTIEL, qui se couple m'inspire peu car je suis plus Sabriel, mais je les trouve trop adorable, tous les depuis la saison 4. Ma mère adore Castiel, donc j'écris ce texte pour rendre hommage à Castiel...A l'acteur, principalement que j'apprécie beaucoup depuis qu'il a joué dans Charmed, dans un épisode.. Bref, j'arrête mon blabla...Bonne lecture, à tous !**_

* * *

" _Tu n'iras pas bien loin, vampire !" S'exclama, le jeune Winchester._

" _Un Winchester qui chasse seul, ne va survivre pas longtemps."_

Le vampire rit avant qu'il n'eut la gorge tranchée :

" _Saleté, de buveur de sang !" Insulta, Dean Winchester._

Oui.

* * *

Du sang se trouva sur le visage du chasseur, mais sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer..Il donna un immense coup de pied sur sa chérie, et oui, elle avait démarré de nouveau. Son Impala. Oui. Il considérait son véhicule comme une femme. Comme la plupart des hommes qui aimaient leurs voitures. Il rangea son arme à l'intérieur de son coffre sans qu'il n'y ait une seule trace de sang.

Dean fit une légère grimace devant son volant et la compagnie de son frère lui manquait énormément depuis son départ. La solitude faisait partie de son quotidien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et entendit les ailes d'un ange à ses côtés :

* * *

" _Dean ?"_

Le chasseur ne répondit pas à l'ange :

" _Dean ?"_

" _Quoi ?" Répondit, Dean un peu sur les nerfs._

" _Tu devrais arrêter de chasser pendant quelque temps…"_

" _Je ne peux pas des vies ont besoins de moi, Castiel !"_

" _Et, ton frère ? "_

* * *

" _Je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Je préfère chasser tout seul."_

 _Castiel regarda les paysages qui se défilaient devant lui :_

" _Pourquoi tu es là ? Cass ?"_

" _Parce que tu as besoin de moi Dean."_

" _Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment ?"_

 _Dean fut trop énervé pour avoir une conversation zen envers son ange gardien :_

" _Dean…"_

" _N'insiste pas, Castiel !"_

* * *

" _Dean, est-ce que la marque de Caïn te fait encore mal ?"_

" _Non, ça va...Depuis que j'ai eu cette bagarre avec con de Crowley, ça va."_

 _Castiel hocha la tête à côté du jeune chasseur :_

" _Je sais que cela n'est pas facile, Dean."_

" _Non, tu ne sais rien, Cass…"_

" _Peut être, mais j'ai informé Sam de la situation."_

* * *

 _Brusquement, Dean arrêta le véhicule avec l'aide du freinage et Castiel se tint :_

" _ **TU AS FAIT QUOI ?"**_ _hurla, l'aîné des Winchester._

" _Il est dans ta chambre du Motel avec Dawn...Ils veulent discuter avec toi…"_

" _ **PUTAIN**_ _, tu n'aurais pas dû !" Gémit, Dean sur le coup de la colère._

" _Bon, ok…"_

 _Dean se calma de nouveau et redémarrer sa voiture :_

" _Bon, d'accord…"_

" _Bien, il faut que tu lui parles…"_

" _Comment va Dawn depuis mon départ ?"_

" _Ca peu aller….Elle se sent coupable de votre situation."_

* * *

 _Le chasseur roula des yeux :_

" _Elle n'a rien avoir avec ça…"_

" _Si, depuis qu'elle ta dit la vérité au sujet de l'enfant…"_

" _Ca n'a rien avoir Castiel...Ok, elle m'a menti au sujet de ça, mais on est plus des adolescents...Nous sommes des adultes…" fit, Dean en haussant les épaules._

" _Dean, la perte d'un enfant est terrible…"_

" _Oui, je le sais…"_

 _L'ange ôta son impaire dans le véhicule de Dean Winchester :_

" _Dean…"_

" _Oui ?"_

 _Dean regarda Castiel au coin de l'oeil :_

* * *

" _Désolé, pour la dernière fois."_

" _De quoi ? J'ai oublié, Dean..On ne peut pas être semble.."_

" _On le peut, mais nos actions ne peuvent pas, Cass…"_

" _Dean, je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.."_

" _Quand Naomie, ta manipulé...Tu as failli me tuer…"_

 _Castiel reprit son souffle :_

" _Oui, mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout…"_

" _Cass...Je suis désolé, d'avoir haussé le ton avec toi."_

" _Ce n'est pas grave, l'essentiel est que tu évoques ta colère."_

" _Mais pas sûr toi...Dawn, Sam...J'avoue qu'ils me manquent un peu.."_

* * *

 _ **Bonjour, voici un os sur le duo que j'apprécie beaucoup ! N'oubliez pas qu'une Review ça fait toujours plaisir qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ! Si, j'écris c'est que cela me fait du bien physiquement et moralement….Je vous embrasse, mes chers lecteurs !**_

* * *

 _PS : Cet os fait seulement trois pages. Plus, j'écris, plus je fais plus de pages._

 _Merci, pour vos encouragements._


End file.
